Kingdom
All the information needed to govern your Kingdom. 'City' Base Value 'is 200 gp. Each Hex and District= +1 consumption If Unrest is 0 = +1 BP 150 pop per block 150 pop per hex 1 BP= Road (2 for forest; 4 for mountain/swamp) 2 BP= Farm (4 for hill) More expensive and takes longer to prepare a city in Forest, Hills, Mountains, or Swamp. Grasslands cities are cheap. Deposit 4K gp = Add 1 BP. Actions Withdraw BP ''1 BP = 2000 gp Withdrawing BP for personal use costs -1 Unrest per 2 BP and -1 Loyalty for each 5 BP that are pulled that are not used directly for Court expenses. '''Court expenses include: Furnishing castle, paying castle upkeep and salaries, paying military salaries. : Court Expenses (Castle/Salary Related) : Extravagant Staff: (10,000 gp/month) +2 Loyalty, -2 Consumption : Special Staff: (4,000 gp/month) : Average Staff: (2,000 gp/month) : Small Staff: '(1,000 gp/month) '-1 Stability. : Bare Maintenance (200 gp/month) : Skeleton-staff and food. '-1 Loyalty, -2 Stability.' : None '(-) : No Castle or center of government, No Staff. '-1 Loyalty, -4 Stability : Court Expenses (Living Expenses) Person. Only necessary to pay for Ruler : Extravagant '(2,000 gp/month/person): The PC is noted for a flamboyantly expensive lifestyle, which helps impress some and causes jealousy in others. '+1 Loyalty : Noble '(1,000 gp/month): The PC lives in a mansion, castle, or other extravagant home—he might even own the building in question. This is the lifestyle of most aristocrats. He can secure any nonmagical item worth 25 gp or less from his belongings in his home in 1d10 minutes. : '''Wealthy '(500 gp/month): : '''Tradesman: (200 gp/month): : Sufficient '''(100 gp/ month): A man of the people, you spend enough to maintain somewhat of an image, but no one would even think to be jealous of your lifestyle. : '''Commoner (20 gp/ month): Although you save a great deal, your image suffers in the eyes of your populace if you are the Ruler. '-2 Loyalty.' : Pauper '(--) : No money is spent. You live off the generosity of others. People see you as ineffectual. '-4 Loyalty. : Court Expenses (Military Expenses) account for Defense and Infrastructure, not necessarily troop #s * To officially move into a tier you need to spend that much for 12 consecutive months. Moving down a tier happens if underfunded for 2 of 4 months. If underfunded for 4 or more months in a year, you fall out of the old tier until you at the old tier level spend for 12 consecutive months. : : World-Class Military (22,000 gp/month): Defense +6, Economy -3, Consumption +10 : Extravagant '(16,000 gp/month) : The newest uniforms, and all the support medical staff necessary. 'Defense +4, Economy -2, Consumption +4 : Royal '(12,000 gp/month) 'Defense +3, Economy -1, Consumption +2 : Significant '(8,000 gp/ month) 'Defense +1 : Average '(4,000 gp/month) : '''Outpost '(2,000 gp/month) : 'Small '(1,000 gp/month) : 'None '(--) : '''Hiring Adventurers: By hiring adventurers, the PCs can effectively purchase one time bonuses to any Economy, Loyalty, or Stability checks made as a result of a kingdom event. A group of low-level adventurers (level 1–2) grants a +2 bonus on the check but costs 4 BP. A group of mid-level adventurers (level 3–5) grants a +5 bonus on the check but costs 8 BP. A group of high-level adventurers (level 6 or higher, but never higher than the PCs’ Average Party Level) grants a +10 bonus on the check but costs 16 BP. 'Leadership Feat:' The leadership feat grants a bonus to your ruler bonus for whatever your role as leader is. Equal to +1 for each 10 points of your Leadership score. This represents a PC’s followers acting as their agents and loyal and efficient infrastructure throughout the kingdom, spreading good word of mouth, setting a good example for others, relaying rumors of unrest or honest assessments of the needs of the kingdom from the grassroots level back to the leadership, and generally being model citizens. Shrines, Temples and Cathedrals Instead of providing fixed bonuses to loyalty, stability or economy the building provides bonuses to an attribute related to the alignment of the god worshipped. Cathedrals and Temples provide a bonus of +2 to each attribute Shrines provide a bonus of +1 to one of the attributes related to the god’s alignment. Lawful gods provide a bonus on Economy checks, Chaotic gods provide a bonus on Loyalty checks, Good gods provide a bonus on Loyalty checks. Evil Gods provide a bonus on Economy checks. Neutral gods provide a bonus to Stability checks. (a temple dedicated to a truly neutral god provides this bonus twice). Taxation None, Light, Normal, Heavy, Overwhelming (Economy bonuses go up; Loyalty penalties go up) Festivals Per Year (Loyalty bonus goes up, but Consumption Increases) Promotion of Development None, Token, Standard, Aggressive, Expansionist (Loyalty goes up; Consumption Increases) (Stability may decline if you have a significant population of non-humanoids and promotion is above standard. Leadership Roles These affect your bonuses. See Kingdom Roles Buildings Note: Not all the bonuses are written here, see below for general bonuses. However, the bonuses that fight Unrest and that add to the city's GP limit are provided. Note that some buildingsh ave more than one bonus. 1-12 BP •Barracks (12 BP): (-1 Unrest) •Brewery (6 BP): •Brothel (4 BP; must be adjacent to 1 house): . •City Wall (8 BP): City walls do not occupy a city block— rather, purchasing a city wall fortifies one of a district’s four outer borders. A city wall cannot be built on a water border. (-2 Unrest) •Dump (4 BP): A centralized place to dispose of refuse. (Required after 10 houses or else +2 Unrest) (+2 Unrest if building next to it) •Exotic Craftsman (10 BP; must be adjacent to 1 house): The workshop and home of an exotic craftsman, such as a creator of magic items, a tinker, a fireworks maker, or a glassblower. (+500 gp) Gallows (8 BP) : (-2 Unrest) Gaming Hall (10 BP) (-1 Stability) (+500 gp) •Graveyard (4 BP): •Granary (12 BP): (+4 stability v. Food shortage) •Herbalist (10 BP; must be adjacent to 1 house): The workshop and home of a gardener, healer, poisoner, or creator of potions. •House (3 BP): A number of mid-sized houses for citizens. Houses serve as prerequisites for many other buildings. The first house you build during any Improvement Phase does not count against the total number of buildings you can build during the phase. (-1 Unrest) •Inn (10 BP; must be adjacent to 1 house): (+500 gp) •Library (10 BP): A large building containing books, often presided over by a sage or other scholar. •Mansion (10 BP): •Mill (6 BP; must be next to a water border): •Monument (6 BP): A monument can be a statue of a city founder, a bell tower, a large tomb, or a public display of art. (-1 Unrest) •Park (4 BP): (-1 Unrest) •Shop (8 BP; must be adjacent to 1 house): A general store. (500 gp) •Shrine (8 BP): (-1 Unrest) •Smith (6 BP): An armor smith, blacksmith, or weapon smith. •Stable (10 BP; must be adjacent to 1 house): A structure for housing or selling horses and other mounts. (+500 gp) •Tannery (6 BP; cannot be adjacent to a house): •Tavern (12 BP; must be adjacent to 1 house): (+750 gp) •Tenement (1 BP): A staggering number of low-rent, cheap housing units. Tenements count as houses for the purpose of fulfilling building requirements, but building too many tenements can increase a kingdom’s Unrest quickly. You can build a house over an existing tenement for 2 BP. •Tradesman (10 BP; must be adjacent to 1 house): A shopfront for a tradesman, such as a baker, butcher, candle maker, cooper, or rope maker. (+500 gp) •Watchtower (6 BP): (-1 Unrest) Winery and Vineyard (10 BP) (2 block) 13-30 BP •Alchemist (18 BP; must be adjacent to 1 house) (+1,000 gp) •Caster’s Tower (30 BP): •Garrison (30 BP): A large building to house armies, train guards, and recruit militia.' (2 blocks) (1/2 Cost Granary, Wall, Jail)' •Jail (14 BP): (-2 Unrest) •Luxury Store (30 BP; must be adjacent to 1 house): (+2,000 gp) •Piers (16 BP; must be adjacent to a water border): Warehouses and workshops for docking ships and handling cargo and passengers. (+1,000 gp) •Theater (24 BP): (2 blocks) (1/2 cost Park, Tavern, Gaming Hall) •Town Hall (22 BP): A public venue for town meetings and repository for town records. (2 Blocks) (1/2 cost Barracks, Dump, Watchtower) Tournament Grounds (25 BP) : (2 blocks) (Arena Uprade for 20 if space) Shipyard (30 BP) (1/2 cost Lighthouse and Winery) Stockyard (16 BP) (Not adjacent to a house) (1/2 cost Tannery) Lighthouse (22 BP) (Adjacent to water) (+500 gp) (-1 Unrest) 31-50 BP Arena (50 BP, limit one per city): (4 blocks) (1/2 cost Garrison and Theatre). **grants a discount on city's festival edicts. Embassy (40 BP) (Next to wall) (+500 gp)' (1/2 cost Guildhall as foreign craftsmen come to feel more at home)' (1 per city) (+2 international diplomacy rolls) •Guildhall (34 BP; must be adjacent to 1 house): A large building that serves as headquarters for a guild or similar organization. Market (40 BP; must be adjacent to 2 houses): (2 blocks) (+2,000 gp) Magic Shop (36 BP) (+6,000 gp) (Requires Arcane Magic Caster Level 8 to staff) •Noble Villa (24 BP): A sprawling manor with luxurious grounds that houses a noble. •Temple (30 BP): (2 blocks) (1/2 Cost Grave, Monument, Shrine) (-2 unrest) 51+ •Castle (65 BP, limit one per city.): (4 blocks) (-4 unrest) (1/2 cost Noble Villa or Town Hall) •Cathedral (60 BP, limit one per city.):(4 blocks) (-4 unrest) **Decreases consumption increase penalty for promotion edicts. •Academy (60 BP): (2 blocks) (1/2 cost Caster Tower, Library) •Waterfront (90 BP; must be adjacent to a water border, limit one per city.): A port for arrival and departure when traveling by water, facilities for building ships, and a center of commerce. **Reduces Loyalty backlash penalty for tax edicts. (2 blocks) (+4,000 gp) '(1/2 cost Guildhall, Market)'' '''Buildings that affect your Kingdom's UNREST small increases •Brothel •Tenement very small decreases •House •Monument •Park •Shop •Watchtower small decreases •Barracks •City Walls Gallows •Garrison •Jail •Temple large decreases •Castle •Cathedral 'Buildings that increase your Kingdom's ECONOMY' small increases •Alchemist •Brothel •Caster's Tower Embassy Gaming Hall •Inn •Library Lighthouse •Luxury Store •Magic Shop •Mill •Noble Villa •Piers Shipyard •Shop •Smith •Stable Stockyard •Tannery •Tavern •Town Hall •Tradesman Winery and Vineyard medium increases •Academy •Castle •Guildhall •Market •Theatre Tournament Grounds very large increase •Waterfront 'Buildings that increase your Kingdom's LOYALTY' lesser increases •Brewery •Caster's Tower •Dump •Exotic Craftsman •Granary •Graveyard •herbalist •Inn •Library Lighthouse •Noble Villa •Park •Piers Shipyard •Shrine •Stable •Tavern Tournament Grounds •Town Hall Winery and Vineyard medium increases •Academy •Brothel •Castle •Garrison •Guildhall •Jail •Temple large increase •Monument very large increase •Cathedral 'Buildings that increase your Kingdom's STABILITY' lesser decrease Gaming Hall lesser increases •Brewery •Dump Embassy •Exotic Craftsman Gallows •Granary •Herbalist Lighthouse •Mansion •Mill •Noble Villa •Piers •Smith Stockyard •Tannery •Town Hall •Tradesman Winery and Vineyard medium increases •Castle •Garrison •Jail •Market •Temple •Threatre very large increase •Arena 'Buildings that increase your CITY DEFENSE' small increases •Barracks •Watch Tower medium increase •City Walls very large increase •Castle 'Buildings that increase your Kingdom's GP VALUE' small increases •Inn •Shop •Stable •Tavern •Tradesman medium increases •Pier •Guildhall •Alchemist large increases •Market •Luxury Store •Magic Shop very large increase •Waterfront Non-City Buildings Camp: (6 BP) A logging camp can be built in a forest area with a road or river. +1 Economy, -1 Consumption. The economy bonus is doubled if the hex contains a resource like rare lumber: +2 Economy,+2 Stability. Cave: Stability +1 if claimed. Farm: (2 BP) Reduce consumption by 2. Fort: (15 BP). A sturdy structure that serves as a guard post and lookout for danger. +1 Stability; +2 Defense Modifier; Unrest –1. A fort can be built in any hex containing a road or river, even if a camp,farm or mine has already been established. If a city is built in an area with a fort, the fort is treated as a watchtower. Landmark: +1 Loyalty if claimed. Mine: (8 BP) The hex must contain a resource like gold or silver ore: +2 Economy (stacks with resources) Resources: +1 Economy if claimed. Rivers: Much like roads, rivers can be used for commerce. For every 4 hexes of navigable rivers yourkingdom controls that contain navigable rivers, you gain +1 Economy. (Hexes with a river and a road count for both.) 'Road: (1 BP) ' Every 4, Econ +1; Every 8, Stability +1. '''Ruins: '''Can be incorporated into the city to reduce building costs. Category:Kingdom Category:Adventure